


Игры с огнём

by WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fisting, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019/pseuds/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019
Summary: В парке ночью холодно, Драко ненавидит змей, а Фенриру хочется поиграть.





	Игры с огнём

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуя нет!  
> По заявке: Командочка, внезапно захотелось чего-то про Фенрира Сивого и Драко Малфоя. Пейринговое или нет, с запугиванием, насилием. Короче, гаденького чего-то. Если накурите на рейтинг  
> Все персонажи, участвующие во всяких там сценах, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Автор текста — Непарный носкоед (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3354418)

Его даже в ночном парке было хорошо видно издалека: белая рубашка, светлые волосы ярко сияли под убывающей луной и крупными августовскими звёздами. Фенрир на всякий случай огляделся. Нет, поблизости никого. 

Отлично. Свидетели были бы лишними. Он встал в полный рост и вышел из кустов на аллею.

Драко даже не вздрогнул. Волшебная палочка лежала на скамейке рядом с его ладонью, но он и не пытался её взять. Сидел, качал ногой в лёгком ботинке, смотрел на отражение луны в морщинистой воде неработающего фонтана.

— Не спится? — спросил он и поднял лицо к подходящему Фенриру.

Тот недоверчиво усмехнулся такой наглости. Нет, мальчишка не притворялся, кислым и липким страхом от него не пахло. Слегка пахло огнём, горьким дымом… Неприятный запах.

— Не спится, — повторил Фенрир сквозь зубы. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Гуляю. В доме змея.

— Что со змеёй? — не понял Фенрир.

— Да холодно ей по ночам, она же рептилия. Лезет в мою постель погреться. А я ненавижу змей. И трогать её нельзя, она нужна Лорду.

Фенрир опять хмыкнул. «Трогать нельзя». Как будто этот сопляк мог совладать со змеёй Повелителя.

— А здесь для неё тоже холодно, сюда она не сунется, — заключил Драко, продолжая болтать ногами.

— Сам-то не замёрз? — с нажимом поинтересовался Фенрир, подходя совсем уже вплотную к сидящему Драко, так, что его ширинка была лишь чуть ниже его лица. — Могу помочь согреться. Поиграем?

Вот теперь-то мальчишка точно должен был испугаться. Отшатнуться, сжаться, распахнуть глазища. Жалобно заскулить, начать наконец источать такой желанный запах страха…

Драко беспечно улыбнулся:

— Мне не холодно.

Фенрир наклонился, опустил тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо:

— Ты уверен?

Но плечо было горячим даже сквозь ткань рубашки. Страх был бы холодный, как пот, что крупными каплями выступает вдоль позвоночника. А глаза Драко не были похожи на эти холодные капли. В них словно плясали искры огня.

— Мне не холодно, — повторил Драко, — но если тебе нужно согреться… Ты правда этого хочешь?

Ухмылка Фенрира растянулась от уха до уха:

— Не сомневайся. Я люблю послушных мальчиков.

— А я думал — тех, кто трясётся и брыкается.

Он явно нарывался на неприятности и портил всё удовольствие.

Увлекательной забавы не получалось. Мальчишка вёл себя странно и непредсказуемо. Не так, как полагалось беззащитной добыче. Или он полагает, будто Фенрир не посмеет сделать с ним всё, что только захочет? До сих пор не знает, что его отец — всего лишь бесполезное приложение к поместью, в котором Лорд устроил свою резиденцию? Что его собственная жизнь сейчас не дороже пустого конфетного фантика? 

Фенрир взял его за подбородок, большим пальцем слегка оттянул нижнюю губу.

— Слишком разговорчивый. Пора занять твой рот чем-то другим.

Драко облизнул ярко-красным языком острый край мелких белых зубов, предвкушающе сглотнул:

— О да. Пожалуйста.

Всё то время, что Фенрир бряцал пряжкой ремня и расстёгивал ширинку, он не переставал улыбаться и облизываться, и сам потянулся губами навстречу…

Хищный блеск его глаз не давал Фенриру покоя. И в последний момент он не выдержал, отпрянул, толкнул мальчишку в костлявое плечо:

— Эй, что ты задумал?

Драко лязгнул зубами, перехватил его руку над запястьем. Фенрир попытался вырваться. Не удалось, мальчишка держал крепко. Рука как огнём горела. Он замахнулся левой, но Драко без усилий поймал его и за второе запястье. Запахло палёной шерстью.

— Ты что делаешь, тварь? — прорычал Фенрир ему в лицо.

Драко лениво сощурился.

— Раздевайся.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Я тебя согрею. Будет жарко. Ты же этого хотел.

— Отпусти!

Драко оттолкнул его руки. Казалось — легко и небрежно, но Фенрир от этого толчка упал на колени и не смог подняться. Драко повторил:

— Раздевайся.

Руки тряслись, когда Фенрир расстёгивал и стаскивал с себя тяжёлую кожаную куртку, расшнуровывал ботинки, выбирался из потёртых штанов. Он бы бежал отсюда, как есть, голышом и босиком, через кусты и высокую ограду парка, пока не кончится весь воздух в лёгких, но… сил не было. Ноги дрожали, колени подгибались. На запястьях, где их касались руки Драко, остались красные пятна, тонкие волоски сгорели подчистую. Фенрир кое-как выпрямился, и Драко, наконец-то встав со скамейки, подошёл к нему.

Макушкой он едва доставал Фенриру до плеча. Тощий бледный заморыш. Казалось, его одной лапой можно располосовать на лоскуты. Вместо этого Фенрир отступил назад, едва опять не растянувшись на влажном от росы песке парковой дорожки.

Драко опять шагнул ближе. Протянул руку, тёплыми пальцами сжал бессильно обмякший член Фенрира, взвесил в ладони поджавшиеся яйца. Сообщил разочарованно:

— Немного от тебя толку. Повернись задом.

— Что?

Драко подтолкнул его к скамье: 

— Ты хотел поиграть. Давай. Коленями на сиденье, грудью на спинку. Будет весело.

— Я убью тебя, щенок, — пообещал Фенрир, тяжело дыша.

Драко молча покачал головой.

…Твёрдые доски скамьи неудобно врезались в колени. Спинка холодила грудь кованой ажурной перекладиной. Фенрир зажмурился до рези в глазах, когда Драко погладил его по покрытой мурашками заднице:

— Какая пушистая жопка. Расставь ноги шире, я немного тебя полижу.

Фенрир уже открыл рот, но понял, что может только выдавить из себя очередное бесполезное «что?», и закрыл обратно. 

Ноги всё равно пришлось раздвинуть, когда Драко вклинил между ними своё колено. На заросшие тёмным густым волосом бёдра Фенрира легли узкие ладони, неторопливо поднялись наверх, где тут же принялись по-хозяйски ощупывать и мять задницу. Жаркое дыхание Драко обдало его поясницу и ниже — нежное, непривычное к прикосновениям местечко между ягодиц. Влажный язык скользнул по расщелине, уткнулся в сжатую дырку и принялся широко и настойчиво лизать снизу доверху, словно пытаясь штурмом проникнуть в сомкнутый вход. Фенрир шумно и рвано вздохнул. Поёрзал коленями на скамейке в поисках устойчивой позы. 

Когда в его тщательно вылизанный податливый зад бесцеремонно втиснулся шершавый палец с неровно отгрызенным заусенцем, Фенрир взвыл и дёрнулся вперёд, ударившись грудью о спинку скамьи.

— Тихо, — рассмеялся Драко, неторопливо двигая пальцем вглубь его задницы и обратно. — Привыкай, это только начало. Будет гораздо больше.

— Не надо, — прохрипел Фенрир.

— Чепуха. Тебе понравится. Правда, под хвостом у тебя сухо и узко, как в норе у дождевого червя. Пойдём к воде.

— К какой ещё воде?!

Но Драко опять схватил его за руку, сдёрнул со скамьи и легко, как ребёнка, подтащил к фонтану.

— Не бойся, тут мелко!

В следующий миг Фенрир спиной вперёд рухнул в холодную воду.

Падение вышибло весь воздух из его лёгких, аж в глазах потемнело. Возбуждение схлынуло, как не бывало. Но в бассейне и правда было неглубоко, и, побарахтавшись, Фенрир поднялся на ноги. Воды оказалось едва по пояс. От холода он тут же начал стучать зубами, и Драко, с любопытством наблюдавший с бортика бассейна, скользнул в воду рядом с ним. 

Вода вокруг немедленно начала согреваться. Драко зачерпнул её горстью, пропустил убегающие струи сквозь пальцы, а та вода, которой не удалось сбежать, стремительно испарилась с его ладони. Рукава рубашки высыхали сразу, как только переставали касаться воды. Драко положил ладони Фенриру на застывшие плечи:

— Повернись. — И, когда Фенрир развернулся к нему спиной: — Наклонись немного и ноги раздвинь.

Облокотившись о каменный бортик фонтана, Фенрир широко расставил ноги. Кем бы ни был этот сучонок, огненным демоном или ещё какой тварью — он был намного, намного сильнее него. А сила была, пожалуй, единственной вещью в мире, с которой стоило считаться. Будь Фенрир в волчьем облике, можно было хотя бы попробовать откусить этой твари руку, ну или ещё что-нибудь. Но луна бесстыже скалилась ему в глаза щербатым краем и ничем не хотела помочь. Оставалось только покориться. Молить монстра о пощаде бессмысленно, Фенрир знал это не понаслышке. Монстру нужен страх жертвы, её боль и кровь, слёзы и бессилие. 

Вода была уже совсем тёплой, как в ванне. Пахло тиной. Видимо, фонтан давно не чистили. На поверхности воды плавали опавшие листья. Где-то далеко наверху, в макушках деревьев негромко лопотал ветер… Проще было думать об этом, чем о пальцах, неспешно растягивающих задницу. 

Больно. Горячо. Тянущая боль или жгучая, не поймёшь — всё вокруг пламя, всё полыхает, снаружи и внутри. Горячие руки Драко, горячая вода в фонтане, кипящая кровь, обжигающий стыд… Все ощущения спутались в один шевелящийся клубок, наружу торчали только хвосты, и Фенрир толком не разбирал, что именно заставляет его тихо подвывать и хватать пересохшим ртом терпкий холодный воздух. Сухой жар волнами захлёстывал его тело. Плавил колени, заставлял гореть лицо, а в паху скручивался в тугие спирали. При каждом движении пальцев Драко, внутрь или обратно, Фенрир ощущал каждую его костяшку, каждую трещинку. А когда его нежную пульсирующую изнанку задевал массивный серебряный перстень, он мог лишь впиваться зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не завыть в полный голос.

Во рту было солоно. Фенрир зажмурился, но слёзы всё равно продолжали вытекать из-под ресниц. Должно быть, это никогда не закончится. Адское пекло, бурлящий котёл, персональный палач — кто бы мог подумать, что это не просто детские сказки, что всё будет именно так. Или этот демон всё же завершит своё дело, разодрав его пополам? Просунет руку внутрь до самого плеча и вырвет у Фенрира сердце прямо через задницу? Сейчас это не казалось бредом. Кто знает, на что способна эта тварь в шкурке никчёмного мальчишки. 

Всё происходящее было до боли, до слёз реальным, и в то же время таким неправдоподобным… Фенрир вцепился зубами в своё предплечье — а вдруг получится проснуться?

Не получилось. 

— Теперь давай сам, — негромко сказал Драко над его плечом.

Только тогда Фенрир осознал, что почти лежит грудью на каменном бортике бассейна, уткнувшись мокрым лбом в скрещённые руки, и сам неторопливо двигает бёдрами, назад и вперёд, всё глубже насаживаясь на руку Драко. Ещё несколько осторожных, выверенных движений — и вся узкая ладонь скрылась внутри него. Только истерзанная, припухшая дырка продолжала болезненно пульсировать, растянутая вокруг запястья. Но, наперекор здравому смыслу, член Фенрира стоял твёрдо, как никогда, а яйца тяжело ныли от возбуждения. Малейшее шевеление пальцев Драко у него внутри посылало горячие волны в пах и по позвоночнику, до самого затылка, до колючих звёздочек по ту сторону глаз.

Фенрир опустил руку в тёплую воду, сомкнул пальцы на закаменевшем члене. Мягкое движение вверх, вниз… Долго стараться не пришлось. Горячее семя торопливо вылилось в его ладонь. И вместе с ним из Фенрира словно вытекли остатки сил. Перед глазами наконец-то сгустилась блаженная тьма, он судорожно ухватился за край бортика, чтобы не упасть.

— Стой, — откуда-то издалека, как сквозь толщу воды, сказал Драко.

Но стоять он уже не мог.

…Когда он закончил выкашливать из горла и носа мутную, пахнущую тиной воду и обессиленно вытянулся на песке, оказалось, что небо уже полиняло из чернильного в бледно-синее, а луна стала совсем прозрачной. В кустах начинали щебетать птицы. 

Его одежда грязной кучей валялась возле скамейки. Фенрир повернул голову. Драко нигде не было видно. Видимо, ему уже наскучила эта игра.

Фенрир прикрыл глаза и издал короткий стон. Повезло. Он уже почти не надеялся встретить рассвет живым, но отделался лишь слегка подпалённой шкурой. Задница не в счёт. Растянутые мышцы отчаянно ныли, и вместо облегчения он ощущал только зябкую пустоту внутри, но это ерунда. Это пройдёт.

А монстр и впрямь совсем ещё мальчишка. Иначе бы он знал, что недоеденную жертву нельзя отпускать. Всегда стоит потратить мгновение, чтобы свернуть ей шею самостоятельно. Иначе в самый неожиданный момент жертва может вернуться и… 

Одно только воспоминание об искрах пламени в глазах Драко обожгло его ледяной волной, опалённая шерсть встала дыбом вдоль позвоночника. Фенрир зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы. Нет, ему уже хватило. Пусть теперь с этой тварью связывается кто-то другой. Змея, что лезет греться в его постели, да хоть сам Повелитель!..

Фенрир знал, что ему больше не хочется играть с огнём.


End file.
